Papa, comment on fait les bébés?
by inukag9
Summary: L'horreur que tous les parents connaissent à un moment de leur vie. La question qui tue: comment on fait les bébés? Comment Yuuri va-t-il répondre à la question? Entre explication et fantasme, comment Yuuri va-t-il s'en sortir?


**Disclamer:** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Bon, me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic Kyou Kara Maoh (pour ceux qui ont lu _Rêve fruité_)! Ca m'est venu comme ça, et je me suis dit: et pourquoi pas? Alors voilà!

Bonne lecture à tous ! ^^

* * *

**Papa, comment on fait les bébés?**

Il devait être maudit. Pourquoi aujourd'hui? Il croulait sous le travail. Il devait organiser une fête d'anniversaire pour ses dix ans de mariage, écrire toutes les invitations, c'est-à-dire à la famille, aux alliés, etc, et les signer en main propre. Il devait trouver un moyen de ramener sa famille terrienne à Shinmakoku car sa mère en avait décidé ainsi. Il était une sorte d'arbitre entre deux pays frontalier qui menaçait de s'entretuer tout en évitant qu'une guerre civile n'éclate à l'Est tandis qu'il aidait un pays de l'Ouest à développer son commerce. Il devait vérifier trois piles de rapports d'enquête sur la population, ajuster les taxes impôts pour ne pas pénaliser son peuple, répartir le budget… Mais en plus d'être Maoh, il était réellement devenu père de famille depuis six ans. Il avait donc pour devoir de s'occuper de chacun des membres de sa petite famille afin qu'elle ne se sente pas délaissé. Il était épuisé rien que d'y penser. Il n'aurait jamais cru que ce jour arriverait aussi vite. Son travail ou sa famille. Il devait faire un choix. Il était encore trop jeune pour répondre à ce genre de question. Voilà maintenant des années qu'il avait épousé Wolfram. Sa fille Greta était déjà assez grande pour ne pas avoir besoin de poser la fameuse question pour savoir comment ça se passait. Mais il a fallut que ce jour arriva. Comment avaient réagit ses parents lorsque lui-même avait posé cette question là? L'avait-il posé d'ailleurs? Il ne s'en souvenait même plus. Mais là, impossible d'y échapper. Son fils, son vrai fils, encore si innocent, brillant de curiosité, du haut de ses six ans, attendait sa réponse.

- Demande à ton autre père. Maugréa Yuuri.

- Mais il m'a dit de te poser la question! Insista l'enfant.

- Yuram! Essaya Yuuri d'être autoritaire.

Yuram. C'était une idée de Greta. Pendant qu'il cherchait un nom avec Wolfram, cette petite sauta sur l'occasion afin de trouver un nom pour son petit frère. L'histoire avec le faux ours-abeille l'avait marqué. Elle était si contente lors de la naissance du bébé. Elle était grande sœur. Elle avait insisté pour que son petit frère s'appelle Yuram. C'était mignon et très attentionné de sa part, alors il accepta. Après tout, il n'y avait pas de meilleures idées que celle-ci.

Mais pourquoi diable c'était à lui que revenait cette responsabilité? En principe, à ce genre de question, on disait: «Va voir ta mère!». Mais voilà, le couple était composé de deux hommes parfaitement bien constitué. Supposons que Yuuri était le père/père et Wolfram le père/mère, cette responsabilité était donc du ressort de son mari, pas du sien. Y aurait-il un complot à son encontre? Surement. Ce n'était pas facile tous les jours d'être parent.

- Papa! Rappela Yuram à l'ordre

Le voilà qu'il se mettait à bouder avec sa tignasse noire sur la tête et ses yeux verts. Il tenait bien de son père celui-là. D'ailleurs, il commença à tirer sur sa veste. Il soupira. Comment en était-il arrivé là? N'était-il pas trop jeune pour ça? Mais un père restait un père, un chef de famille. Il ne pouvait pas se dérober. Il en valait de sa fierté d'homme! Et aussi de sa chambre aussi. Wolfram pouvait parfois être très effrayant.

- Papa! Comment on fait les bébés? Hein? Papa! Hein? Répond-moi!

Comment en était-il arrivé là? Il repensa à l'époque où il était si pur et innocent sur tout ce qui concernait les Mazoku. C'était il y a six ans, alors qu'il venait de terminer la dernière phrase de son livre sur la longue histoire économique de Shinmakoku, avec comme d'habitude, Wolfram allongé à ses côtés, songeur. Puis soudain, sans préavis, il lui lança de la manière la plus naturelle du monde.

- Yuuri. Je veux un bébé.

- D'accord.

Il avait répondu sans réfléchir alors qu'il assimilait encore tous ce qu'il avait appris dans la soirée. Quelques secondes passèrent avant qu'il ne réalise vraiment ce qu'il avait dit. Il eut un blanc. Yuuri posa son livre sur la table de nuit. Les yeux fermés, fatigués, il réfléchit une seconde. Il rouvre les yeux et se tourne vers son âme sœur.

- Hein? Tu veux en adopter un?

- Baka! On va en faire un!

- Hein? Mais enfin, nous sommes…

Il ne put finir sa phrase que son mari lui sauta dessus. Il se retrouva très vite allongé avec un mari très entreprenant. Il était rare que Wolfram soit aussi impatient et cela l'avait particulièrement excité ce soir là. C'était une nuit de rêve que jamais il n'oublierait de si tôt. Les images étaient gravées dans son esprit à jamais.

Revenant à la réalité par son fils qui continuait à détruire son habit royal en tirant dessus, il soupira et accepta. Que ne ferait-il pas pour son trésor? Il était bien trop gentil et tout le monde en profitait. Même son fils avait compris que s'il y avait une chose qu'il désirait, il fallait demander à papa Yuuri et non pas à papa Wolfram.

- D'accord! D'accord! Soupira le Maoh. Bon, Yuram, les bébés ça se fait, vois-tu, quand un papa et une ma… Je veux dire, quand deux papas veulent un bébé, ils envoient une lettre à la gentille cigogne qui…

- Hein? S'écria le fils horrifié. La cigogne? T'as pas eu peur qu'elle te mange toute crue?

- Hein? Mais enfin, une cigogne c'est…

Il s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase et réfléchit une seconde. Son fils. La Terre. Shinmakoku. Il venait de comprendre. Il massa ses tempes d'une main avant de se lever, le petit garçon dans les bras. Pourquoi y avait-il une telle différence? Il soupira de nouveau et chercha dans sa bibliothèque un livre d'image. Depuis quelques années maintenant, il s'efforça, entre deux voyages inter-dimensionnels, de réunir des livres de la Terre dans ce monde-ci afin de ne pas laisser son fils inculte aux origines de son père. Il s'est ainsi constitué une bibliothèque personnelle afin de s'y retrouver entre créature de la Terre et créature de ce monde. Il les mélangeait sans arrêt. C'était de douces créatures sur Terre et des monstres à Shinmakoku. Il trouva enfin son bonheur et retira un volume très épais ressemblant à une encyclopédie sur les animaux terriens. Il le posa sur la table et commença à tourner les pages. Le petit garçon, curieux, s'interposa de son petit corps entre son père et la table afin de mieux voir le livre et attendit. Une petite tête, ainsi que des petites mains, passèrent au dessus de la table et suivit le mouvement des pages tournées. Le Maoh trouva enfin une image et le monta à son fils. Il avait trouvé sa fameuse cigogne collée entre deux pages. Il recommença ses explications.

- Comme tu peux le voir, la cigogne est un oiseau qui apporte les bébés dans son grand bec et qui…

- Mais papa, c'est pas une cigogne ça! C'est un Kutkuja du désert. C'était papa qui l'a dit! Et ça ne transporte pas des bébés mais ça mange des bébés ours des sables.

Une goutte de sueur s'écoula derrière la tête de Yuuri. Ici, c'était Shinmakoku, pas la Terre… Ce monde manquait de romantisme. Une baffe pour une demande en mariage, un animal qui devait faire rêver les enfants les effrayaient. Il ne pouvait quand même pas entrer dans les détails et tout expliquer à un enfant de cinq ans, si? Comment faire? Peut-être bien le coup des abeilles? Il faillit opter pour cette solution mais ce ravisa rapidement. Si ça se trouve, c'était un animal encore plus horrible que la cigogne. Ah oui…les ours abeilles… Il soupira. Pourquoi les enfants étaient-ils si curieux?

- Bon, d'accord… Je vais tout te dire. Tu es assez grand pour savoir la vérité. Souffla Yuuri. Tu vois… Quand un papa et une ma…non, je veux dire, quand deux papas veulent un bébé, ils attendent la nouvelle lune.

- Pourquoi? Demanda le jeune prince.

- Nous sommes des Mazoku, donc, nos pouvoirs sont à leur maximum quand il n'y a pas de lumière. Comme ça, il fait tout noir.

- Oh… Et après?

- Et après, les deux papas dorment ensembles en se tenant la main et en pensant très fort à un bébé. A ce moment là, leur pouvoir fusionne toute la nuit.

Pendant que son fils assimilait les informations, Yuuri repartit dans sa rêverie. Effectivement, le soir de la conception de Yuram, c'était la nouvelle lune. Ce n'était donc qu'un semi-mensonge. Enfin… Peut-être. Lui-même n'était pas très aux courants pour ces histoires de Mazoku. Après tout, même après tous les cours d'Histoire de Gunther, il n'avait pas eu de cours de science bizarrement. Il pensait qu'en tant que souverain de ce merveilleux royaume qu'est Shinmakoku, ce pays rempli de Mazoku, puisque les relations entre hommes n'étaient pas taboues, qu'il y aurait peut-être un moyen pour que les hommes aussi aient des enfants. Comment répondre à une question qu'on a soi-même jamais étudié?

Ce soir-là, il faisait complètement sombre et il se souvenait parfaitement bien que son Wolfram était plus sensible que d'habitude. Son blond était particulièrement en forme. Coïncidence? Se laissant tenter par ce démon, il céda à la luxure et commença à le déshabiller. Qui y résisterait? Il passa une main sous cette robe rose qu'il avait appris à apprécier à sa juste valeur. D'une main, il remonta lentement, légèrement, la cuisse, les hanches puis le torse. L'autre main massait le postérieur de son mari. Mais alors que Yuuri pensait s'amuser un peu, prendre son temps pour le faire gémir, rougir, se détendre, d'humeur très coquine, Wolfram lui, ne l'entendait pas de cette oreilles et se débarrassa des vêtements qui les gênaient très rapidement. Enfin, ce n'était pas cela qui le gênerait. Pas le moins du monde.

- Tu es pressé ce soir, Wolfram. Je ne pensais pas que tu étais en manque vu le nombre de fois qu'on l'a fait. Dit Yuuri d'une voix suave.

- La ferme! Rétorqua Wolfram.

Même s'il savait son blondinet pressé, particulièrement sensible et excité ce soir-là, il voulait tout de même prendre le temps de le préparer un minimum. Il était hors de question pour lui de ce conduire comme une brute épaisse, un animal en manque et sans aucune délicatesse. Cette nuit promettait d'être délicieuse. Laissant à Wolfram le loisir de titiller son membre dressé contre le sien, le Maoh introduisit un doigt à l'intérieur de l'excité. Il entreprit des séries de va-et-vient.

- Yuu…Yuuri…

Reprenant les commandes, il était le dominant après tout, Yuuri se redressa avec Wolfram toujours sur ses genoux. Il inséra un deuxième doigt pendant que sa bouche s'occupait des tétons durcit sous le plaisir donné. Une fois n'était pas coutume, Wolfram se laissa aller. Il ne cherchait pas à étouffer ses cris, ni lancer des insultes à chacune de ses actions. Non, ce soir, il criait, il gémissait sans honte, il en redemandait même. Lui si fier, en redemandait. Qu'avait-il pour être aussi déchainé? C'était même lui qui avait proposé ce petit moment de détente.

- Yuuri… Je veux te faire du bien aussi…

Wolfram embrassa passionnément son époux. Leur langue s'entremêlait dans une danse endiablée. Le noble Mazoku enroula ses bras autour du cou de sa moitié tandis que celui-ci continuait de le préparer en y rajoutant un doigt de plus. Ils basculèrent dans les oreillers, l'excité toujours au dessus. Il était soudain enflammé. Il voulait être au dessus. Non, il voulait se faire du bien. Lui faire du bien. Il était rouge. Il avait chaud. Sa respiration saccadée. Ses pensées brouillées. Il n'avait plus qu'un seul objectif: satisfaire son désir grandissant. Que lui arrivait-il donc ce soir? Il avait une soudaine envie de faire l'amour. Jamais elle n'avait été aussi forte. Jamais il n'avait quémandé de lui-même. Il se disait toujours que Yuuri était un pervers, qu'il le satisfaisait comme il le pouvait en tant qu'époux mais ne l'était-il donc pas lui aussi un pervers? Un être aussi dépravé… Il était indigne de son sang, de son rang. D'abord il y avait cette brusque envie de faire un bébé, maintenant ça… Si c'était encore Shinou qui s'amusait avec son corps, il y aurait un blondinet miniature carbonisé le lendemain.

Il s'écarta un peu et se mit à quatre pattes à la hauteur du bas ventre de son époux, le membre bien dressé, sur le point d'exploser à tout moment. Il rougit en le voyant. Il était gênait. Il ne l'avait jamais vu d'aussi près. Il l'avait senti en lui un nombre incalculable de fois, mais jamais il n'avait pensé à le regarder. C'était assez intimidant. Surtout quand s'il le faisait maintenant. Et dire que c'était cette chose énorme qui entrait et sortait de lui à chacun de leurs ébats passionnels et tendres. Il toucha, caressa, effleura ce bâton érigé devant lui. Il posa un baiser par-ci, un coup de langue par-là avant de le prendre à pleine bouche. Il n'avait jamais fait cela avant, trouvant cela rabaissant. Mais quand Yuuri le lui faisait, c'était tellement bon qu'il lui prenait parfois l'envie de le lui faire une fois. Ce soir, il ne ressentait plus aucune honte.

- Yuuri… C'est bon?

- Hum… Oui, Wolfram… C'est bon…

Ces mots l'encouragèrent fortement. Il s'amusa avec pendant un moment. Il le léchait, l'embrassait, le massait. Yuuri atteignit sa limite et éjacula sur le visage de son aimé. Ce traitement infernal avait eu raison de lui et à plus forte raison que l'auteur de ce traitement se touchait aussi. Non seulement il était en forme mais en plus, cela ressemblait à une nuit magique. Ils étaient venus ensemble mais ce n'était pas encore suffisant. Il voulu s'excuser et nettoyer un peu le visage de son mari. Après tout, ils s'étaient salis de partout. Mais comme possédé, le chevalier recommença à titiller sa petite bête. Qui pouvait résister à un ange aussi démoniaque? Rien que de penser à la suite, il redevint dur. Une fois atteint le niveau de dureté voulu, Wolfram lui grimpa dessus et chevaucha sa bête. Le terrien n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Où était donc son époux si timide et pudique? Pas que cela ne lui déplaise, au contraire, mais une telle fougue… S'il pouvait se laisser aller ainsi de temps en temps…

- Ah… C'est…c'est si profond…

- Je vais rester dur toute la nuit si tu continue à me parler ainsi, Wolf…

L'aventurier blond commença ses séries d'ascension et de descente sur le mont dressé sous lui. Il avait pris le dessus. Pour une fois que c'était lui qui voyait le roi si soumis. Ses rougeurs aux joues, ses râles, son souffle coupé, ces regards embrasé… Tout cela était grâce à lui. C'était lui l'auteur d'une telle jouissance. Il lui était supérieur dans ce domaine ci aussi. Ou peut-être pas… Le mazoku pur-sang commença à baisser la cadence, légèrement épuisé par ses mouvements violents continuent. Mais le terrien n'était pas de cet avis relança la cadence d'un coup de rein. Cela permit à Wolfram de repartir de plus belle, avec un peu d'aide de sa part de temps à autre. Les deux étaient volcaniques ce soir là. Aucun moyen de s'arrêter.

Le petit Yuram, innocemment, se demandait pourquoi son père s'était arrêté de parler depuis un moment et renouvela la destruction de ses vêtements royaux. Il finirait par les déchirer un jour à force de tirer sur sa manche.

- Et? Papa? Et après?

- Hein? Ah! Et après, au petit matin, les deux papas se réveillent, fatigués d'avoir travaillé toute la nuit pour faire un bébé et découvrent qu'ils ont donné naissance à un petit œuf qui va grandir pendant quelques mois. Et quand l'heure est venue, un joli bébé sort de l'œuf.

- Et moi? Je suis né dans un œuf aussi?

- Oui. Répondit-il en souriant. Un très joli œuf. On était si heureux.

Au lendemain de cette nuit si torride, Yuuri se réveilla avant Wolfram, comme d'habitude, et le couvrit tendrement du regard. Il était si mignon quand il dormait. Après tous les efforts que le blond s'était donné pour le rassasier de sa faim, il avait bien besoin de repos. Il lui caressa doucement une mèche de cheveux et la dégagea pour mieux l'observer dans son sommeil. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'époux du roi ouvrit ses yeux. La première chose qu'il vit fut son amant qui le regardait amoureusement. Il sourit et allait lui souhaiter une bonne journée quand il se rappela de leur nuit de folie. Il rougit furieusement et cacha son visage dans les coussins. Le Maoh rit doucement face à cette réaction et le taquina un peu.

- Tu étais superbe la nuit dernière. Si sexy et si grand. Tu es sûrement le meilleur cavalier du pays, que dis-je, du monde! J'espère que ce n'était pas la dernière chevauchée.

- La ferme! Pervers!

- Moi? Je suis pervers? Mais c'est toi qui t'es jeté sur moi hier soir! Je ne t'avais même pas encore touché que tu étais déjà tout mouillé et…

- La ferme! La ferme! La ferme!

Il ria un bon coup et décida d'en finir avec leur petite dispute matinal par un baiser langoureux. Il se rapprocha de son mari quand il sentit quelque chose le gêner. Il regarda le blond, tout aussi étonné, et retira la couverture pour découvrir un œuf de la taille d'une main entre eux. Ils crièrent à l'unisson de surprise et tombèrent chacun de leur côté du lit. Une surprise de taille les attendait de si bon matin. L'œuf se dressait si fièrement au milieu de ce nid d'amour. Suite à cette fausse alerte, la garde royale pénétra dans la chambre suivit de près par les deux grands frères du couple qui furent tout aussi estomaqué de découvrir un œuf. Et pas n'importe quel œuf, l'œuf du Maoh et du noble Von Bielefelt.

- Et…et… Pressa le petit garçon.

- Et? Répéta Yuuri, sans comprendre.

- Et si c'est un papa et une maman, c'est comment qu'on fait les bébés?

- Hein? Euh…pareil! Mais c'est la maman qui a le bébé dans son ventre!

- Y a un œuf dans le ventre d'une maman?

- Hein? Euh, oui, c'est ça! La maman aussi a un œuf.

- Et…et…

- Et papa va travailler, d'accord? Je t'aime.

Yuuri s'enfuit en courant en laissant son jeune fils devant le livre d'image. Mais pourquoi son fils continuait-il? N'en savait-il pas assez? Après sa dernière réplique, son fils le bouda, les bras croisé dans son petit coin. Si Wolfram voyait ça, il lui surement crierait dessus en le traitant de mauviette. A moins que pour se faire pardonner, il devait entrevoir la conception d'un petit frère ou une petite sœur pour Yuram dans les jours à venir. Oui, c'était un plan de travail plaisant et très agréable. Mais la prochaine histoire serait à Wolfram de le raconter. Chacun son tour.

* * *

Alors? Comment l'avez-vous trouvé? Lâchez les commentaires!


End file.
